


untitled

by cheese



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese/pseuds/cheese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur ties Merlin up and puts his tongue to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

He felt the breeze from the open window drift by, sending shivers down his spine. "Arthur...Arthur, please." Merlin, normally opposed to begging, couldn't hold back, having been stuck in this position for what felt like hours. He heard a low chuckle from somewhere behind him and heard the creak of Arthur's favourite chair. Merlin held his breath in anticipation, straining his ears to hear Arthur's approach, trying to move his head, to see him.

The bed dipped suddenly and Merlin lost some of his balance, unable to hold himself up with his arms, tethered to the bed. Merlin nearly toppled over before strong hands caught him by the hips, holding him in place. Arthur still didn't say a word, but Merlin could feel him moving behind him, the hands still a firm pressure, now moving back, over his cheeks. Merlin gasped, but bit his lip to keep from saying more.

Arthur slid his hands back more and gripped each of Merlin's arse cheeks in each hand, squeezing with increasing force, spreading them apart.

"So fucking hot, Merlin. God...I just- I want to-"

"]Anything, Arthur!"

Without a moment's notice, Merlin felt his cheeks being spread even more and could feel Arthur's breath ghosting over him. He shuddered, trying to imagine Arthur, his face tense with concentration and lust, with his lips probably lightly spread, his tongue wetting them. Merlin moaned and thrust his hips back, yearning for contact, trying to get some friction for his cock, dangling between his legs, barely grazing against the bed. 

His move worked, though Arthur seemed surprised when his lips finally touched Merlin, he moaned out. Merlin could feel his tongue flicking out and running a long stripe along his crack to the small of his back, then back down to his hole. He wanted more. He could feel Arthur smile against his skin before his hot tongue resumed its work, sliding wetly against Merlin's hole, making him writhe under the ropes. He wanted to grab Arthur's head and keep it in place, smothering him, but he couldn't, Merlin whined and thrust back, the tip of Arthur's tongue just barely breaching the tight ring of muscle. It was fantastic.

The feeling must've been mutual, because Arthur's guarded, calculated licks stopped. His tongue spread out against Merlin's skin in long, but quick licks before circling his hole with intent, darting out, tip barely grazing inside. Merlin could feel himself relaxing, his hole opening up, getting so wet from Arthur's tongue, wanting more, _more_. Arthur's hands continued massaging his cheeks, in spite of obviously knowing that Merlin wanted nothing more than to have one of them on his hard, leaking cock. Arthur was relentless. His tongue was now fully fucking Merlin's hole, sliding in and out, wet noises reaching Merlin's ears as he strained to turn his head to see.

Merlin was getting close, his cock pulsing, throbbing almost painfully as he bucked his hips without rhythm, needing friction, more tongue, a hand - anything. "Arthur, oh, please. Please-" In spite of his usual teasing nature, Arthur listened, releasing one of Merlin's arse cheeks as his mouth stopped. Merlin could faintly hear a lick and guessed that Arthur licked his palm when it reached around to the front and gripped Merlin's cock, stroking it hard.

The angle was strange, but Arthur didn't stop. His lips sucked around Merlin's hole as his tongue continued sliding in and out at a faster and faster pace and his nails were leaving marks in Merlin's arse from his hard grip. Merlin was thrusting back onto Arthur's tongue, pushing forward into his hand. His breath was staggering, his moans coming out short, gasp-like. It didn't take much more than Arthur's teeth grazing the skin around his hole as his tongue kept fucking into him and Merlin was coming, all over Arthur's hand, his entire body shaking from the overwhelming sensations. Even with Arthur's other hand on his hip, Merlin collapsed onto his side, still shuddering with the after-effects.

Arthur made quick work of helping Merlin into a more comfortable position as he finally loosened the ropes and kissed and massaged Merlin's wrists, whispering sweet nothings into the tender skin. 

When Merlin was finally able to move and talk, he turned to Arthur and began to reach for him, "Arthur, what about you, let-" 

Arthur took Merlin's hands and kissed them, wrapping his arms around Merlin tightly, smiling softly. "I'm good, Merlin." as a damp clothed thigh pressed against the back of Merlin's own. Merlin smiled to himself, holding Arthur tightly, his eyelids involuntarily fluttering close.


End file.
